


The Ease of Falling in love

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Engagement, F/M, Frans Week, Fransweek, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Panic! at the Disco References, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: Written for Day 4 Lyrics. using one of my favorite bands with one of my favorite ship of all time if you want some sweet and romantic this is the fic for you





	The Ease of Falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: I realized last minute the songs that would be funny to make into song fics would be too sexual for this light-hearted celebration. So I will make them into one-shots later keep an eye out of those if you know anything about me? I keep good on a promise especially when it's one of those songs I’m always playing. I spent a lot of time going over what would be good for this ship and what I really like and how I feel. If it seems like I’m rusty, it’s because the last time I wrote a song fic? Was during the songfic purge on fanfiction.net almost a decade ago. The one orchestrated by critics united. Now the song is Death Of A Bachelor by Panic! At The Disco is one of my favorite bands of all time. I don't care about the turbulence or even the sound changes, that's how good I find them. And this song I think captures something I can see between them as a ship the ups and down what their relationship would be like. And I think I did a decent job after being away for so long.

 

When the day seems to grow darker and weary. While they are away working out of town something that seemed more frequent, then it actually is. I felt alone, my brother had fallen in love and moved out. Something that allowed Frisk to move in but since Frisk was our ambassador? She was always there to be a diplomat to speak on our behalf. Which has allowed us in places that would be more terrifying for the more conservative countries where religion dominates their way of life. She was the epitome of negotiator, but that didn’t mean I didn’t miss her curves when I want to go bed. All I do now is stare at the at the spot where she would sleep when she would spoon with me.

A ring from the phone is something I heard and decided to pick up before whichever was on the line my friend decide on impromptu visit the house because they were concerned.

 

        Hearing her voice seem to mellow me out and I can feel my sad mood wash away like she’s right next to me. She told me about her day and asked me about mine. Proud that I had decided to go back being a scientist again. That I was using that intellect to make the world better and shows the perks of monster are capable of. The perpetual smile that’s always on my face became real for the first time in the two weeks since she left. Knowing her positivity was seeping through my bones. Making me anxious to get to work know she would come back tomorrow afternoon.

****

****

As I was walking through new Snowdin, I could feel the look. An eye on the back of my skull. The jaunty walk seemed to catch their attention especially since I have a date. I’m going towards the florist knowing I needed to get pink roses. I need to impress and make the night go the way I want it. I’ve been planning this for a long time, and I hope to make this night one to remember. After everything we have gone through and how well we know each other, I think the time is right.

Humming as I walked to the lab hoping

****

 

****

 Even when I’m going to work with Alphys at her laughing face knowing how I felt was seemingly contagious. I was whistling a cheerful tune and the way I seemed love struck? Even to her saying to cool out to me so we can do things but in almost semiserious tone. While I had come up with the equation that would resolve half the invention had been working on for repurposing the jetpack propulsion into personal vehicles like cars and motorcycles. While I did this, I could see that there would be more to do. As Alphys finishes the upgrade to Mettaton and Napstablook bodies since the last tour seems to waste away their last bodies to nothing. But it would all will be worth it since I don’t doubt Alphys and Undyne won’t have a date night tonight too.

 

Alphys in the way only she could say my lovey-dovey behavior was contagious and go out and prep for Frisk coming back already. I walked out almost dancing my way out Alphys was laughing throwing a slipper at my skull narrowly missing as I walked out the door. Knowing it will allow me to set everything up even faster including getting my suit in the dry cleaning.

 

 Before the date he took his bike, going to the jewelers. To pick the one thing he’s been working tirelessly to be able to afford to get her for her. Nothing too flashy but not too cheap. She deserves better than something fake or plastic. Something I knew she would love and was unique and fit her like the locket she wears continuously around her neck. Something that fits her personality. Her sweetness but her strength and the determination that always seem to be able to do anything. Even make a lazy bag bones like me fall skull over Achilles in love and find his own determination.

 

 

 

The restaurant was the first place she took me and all everyone when we reached the surface. Showing me that classy and good food can be one and the same. The smile and the way she knew I need her hand so that everything we had gone through was worth it seems to be all I needed at that moment.

 

 

The way I realized I need to take a chance was so funny. She was dancing at Mettaton concert, and she tugged me along, so I could dance with her the way she laughed and danced like no one was watching. I was mesmerized I was like a potato with two left feet, but she smiles at me and like she could care less because she was dancing with me. After dancing, she hit me with a bad pun, and I was blown away. I knew I couldn’t pretend friendship is all I could be happy with being just friends.

 

 

****

The memories flood as I sat in a suit with flowers wrapped and on the table with the ring box heavy in my suit pocket. I was lost in my memories and my thoughts of being with Frisk the pop-up dates we’ve had along the way. Showing up bypass her guard to take her out to lunch. Her watching my experimentation at the lab those time I shared with her that I wouldn’t trust anyone else with

****

 

The waiter gave me a complimentary breadsticks with a raised eyebrow. I winked at the nosy onlookers taking a bite to the shock of them. Seeing the food didn’t fall out my feet out or whatever they were expecting to happen. Their curiosity is not shocking even after all these years 

****

 

****

Imagining her saying yes and the dress she would wear. I wipe my mouth noticing that I was starting to drool. Knowing she would be soon here and it's not a good idea to give material to make jokes about me being slimy rattling bones. I should be nervous about her answer, but I knew how she felt about me and me about her I knew what she would say before I even asked the question. I was confident in her answer before I even said it.

****

 

****

While I wait at the table, my mind was finally settled waiting for the waiter to come over but its packed house tonight and I got the spotlight regardless of Frisk not getting here yet. While I was people watching the other patrons at the restaurant were looking at me. I was being observed with the same form of curiosity, and I would be for the rest of the night. They were watching me; a skeleton sharply dressed waiting at a table for two.

 

 

The host for her part was giving me a flirtatious once over while I knew she was doing it I didn’t encourage her. But she tried to pass her number. But the waitress seemed to circle my table but never asking or assisting, and she was getting the orders she was getting them wrong from what I can tell and hear.

Bringing so much attention to me that I know some people were cursing me for distracting the staff.

 

 

 

As if she could hear me begging for presence Frisk showed up kissing my cheekbones. Pointedly looking at the waitress as if to say try it again let’s see what’s going to happen. And I love when she gets possessive justifiably at least the smile on my face just got dopey knowing she was here. Taking her seat across from me her smile saucy and If I didn’t love her before I was entirely in love right now.

“Hey, let’s order dinner sweetheart.” I was looking at her my soul hammering thinking of the perfect time to propose.

“Yeah, you picked a classy place.” Frisk gave me a wink.

The blush was rising from my face that Frisk giggled I started to hide behind the menu.

 

****

The way she looked tonight her beautiful blue dress seems to tempt me personally she knew that it was my favorite color and of my magic.  The mood was perfect, and I knew that I had to take a chance before I fell to piece if my rattling shins where anything to go by.  Right before dessert so if it doesn’t go well I can put down myself in the sundae I ordered.  

****

 

****

I take her hand in mine

“We have been together for a while, and it's been one of the best times of my life. Together you pulled me out of my darkness and have been my light that makes me stronger with just a sight of you smile beaming my way. You have my soul in your hands, and I hope I am enough to be with you for all of eternity. I promise you to be complete honesty.”

Pulling the ring out of my pocket her face has this look she looked misty eye making me worried she was going to say no, but it was too late

“Frisk Dreemurr will you marry me?“ the whole restaurant stopped still I swear I heard a fork dropped the room had become deathly silent, and I look into her eyes anxiously awaiting her answer.

“Sans! What of course! Yes, a thousand times yes.” Placing the ring on her finger as it was brilliant in her hand and the other people there were where applauding and whooping. Though I could tell there were a few disgruntled voices in the crowd but I didn’t care she said yes!  

****

 

The preparation where finally done the day was finally here papyrus was blowing he nose cuddling with his boyfriend was already crying his river like he was known for. Toriel was in a similar state her face smiling in the first aisle row. Alphys and Undyne sat together hand in hand a soft smile on her face and Undyne she started looking misty-eyed. All the monsters where here to celebrate from Grillby who stood at my side as the best man to the Temmies were seated in the aisle. There where a few humans’ relatives of Frisk whose expression ranges from delight to ambivalent. The cue of string music started to play Asgore walked her down the aisle. At that moment the world stopped, and she was the only one I could see. The only focus was on her.

 

**_At the expense of the death of a bachelor~_ **

You may now kiss the bride I took her in my arms dipped her into my arms kissed her right on the lips to the applause of the wedding guests and to the shock of the televised audience. Who I no doubt expected a more reserved kiss. My soul was pumping fast her smile meant everything my other half, my strength and my weakness; with her by my side I know I have a light in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: I really wanted to make this I hope that the story was worthy of being a one-shot song fic. This my first time doing this since the purge so whether the story is great or a garbage I can’t tell. This song is one of my favorite love song recent.


End file.
